The fruit of war
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: After thirty-nine years after the Winter War, the greatest gift of all is given to the captains. Altought, there might some trouble ahead. T becasue of Zaraki mouth
1. Chapter 1

-1_This will be a special story. This will be about after the war and Toshiro becomes the captain of squad fifteen(REFERENCE TO THE DEATH NINJA AND BUNCH OF OTHERS YET TO BE PUT UP)._ _Here__'__s a little pairing list of character you know to make thins a little more clear. Byakuya-tachio and Soifon-sensai, Zaraki-tachio and Retsu-tachio, Shunsui-tachio and Nanao-fakutachio, Toshiro-tachio and Momo-fakutachio, Gin-tachio and Masumoto-tachio, Jushiro-tachio and Isanse-fukuicio, Kiyone-third seat and Sentaro-third seat, Urahara-tachio and Yoruichi-sensai, and finally last but not least, Ichigo-tachio and Rukia-fuktiacio. Ok, maybe a long list. But this story will deal with the kids of these couples. _

"_**Here we go, no evil."**_

I only own the thought of this story and all fake characters.

Ten years after Toshiro had come back things began to change. It seemed that Momo didn't want the chance of letting Toshiro go and she basically went on clingy mood. That was stopped when Toshiro popped the question when he was busy setting up the new division department of the soul society in the ninja land. Of course, it happened to be at the same time when Ichigo finally worked up the courage and asked Rukia the question. She responded by blushing, loosing her voice, accepting it and squealing and then kicking him for taking so long. Momo just fainted when she heard the Question.

Like the other captains, the two couples did their wedding together. It was a very beautiful wedding despite Byakuya slight displeasure with Ichigo marrying his sister. It seemed that although he made his sister very happy, he wasn't fully happy until he found out that that she was marrying to a son of noble, but retired captain that had a good hand in Byakuya childhood. That same man made him realize that he had to show the proper way for a noble to act and made him twitch just in his presence. It was that same captain also encouraged him to seek out his first wife, but that was a secret only those two men knew of. Once he learned of Kurosaki father, things went smoothly.

Renji and the rest of the soul society watched as Byakuya gave away Rukia and Masumoto gave away Momo simply due to the fact her grandmother had been reborn. Ichigo best man was suppose to be Pineapple, but big surprise was that Zaraki wanted to do it, he claimed that he wanted to do it because it seemed like fun and no one dared to challenge him. Toshiro had Ukitake as his best man.

Surprisingly, Zaraki was one of the nicest dressed there with his hair for once down and neatly done, a much neater and cleaner eye patch and a nice clean cut wedding attire. It seemed that being married for twenty-three years with head medic of the soul society had begun to influence him, not that anyone was stupid enough to actually voice as he looked absolutely pissed off about being dressed like that. The two grooms looked very well, despite the uncomfortable look in the extremely fancy clothing. Of course that changed as when their brides came in. The rest of the wedding went of without a hitch.

It seemed as the years passed that all was pleasant. Hollow attacks were coming less and less, the King was actually available for council although it was rare that one could find him and talk to him, the fifteenth squad was fully operational and they had already gain their lieutenant, be it that he was a hyper active soul that a bit thick skull, and even the semi-chaotic eleventh division was becoming more powerful and more stable with their two captains who were commonly called the chaos Kenpachi, Zaraki, and the order Kenpachi, Montzese. It seemed that things were becoming peaceful. Until one day.

That one day, about thirty years after the latest captain marriage

Retsu Unohana was working on some patients from her second husband division, wonder what her first ex-husband was doing and hopefully got ride of his goat beard1, when she saw them moving after she said not to. No one was ever able to say what truly happened, but it was big enough as the patients left to work on the peaceful improving relationship with the weak souls and never came to fighting.

She was sitting in her office with a hand on her stomach as it was causing her some pain. She ran through a list of possibilities of what could be wrong. As it was standard, she went from worst to best. As she was narrowed it down, she stumbled on a possibility that actually scared her. She lost her calmness and began to root through the more modern testing for this possibility. She had found it as about to go to the bathroom to test it when her lieutenant came in. Isane saw the test in her captains hand and put two and two together.

"Are you…" Isane Ukitake asked with a tremble.

"Well, that's I am going to find out." Her captain that never lost her cool voice broke. She reached for the bathroom door but was stopped when her second-in-command with a question Retsu hadn't thought of.

"If you're pregnant, are you going to tell Zaraki?" She looked with disbelieve at the prospect of a child with a father of that insane man. The whole soul society would have to guard that child from him.

"I don't know if I **am** preg-," She stopped, blushed and looked at the floor with her hand on the door and the pregnancy test in the other. "Let me first rule it out." With that she disappeared into the bathroom.

Isane stood there. Then she moved to a chair and sat down, staring at the door. She was beyond thought of what might happen. She also thought of the prospect of her and Jushrio having a kid. That made her blush hard. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice _him_ until he tapped her shoulder. She looked up slowly to the scared eye-patched face that stroke fear into many. That included her.

"Ye-ye-yes Kenpachi?" She asked trembling in front of this deadly man.

"Where's Retsu? I figured I'd surprised her by having lunch today," He asked without looking down. She could manage with him looking down. "She ain't feeling the best lately so I thought that she might like it." He looked at the quivering woman.

"She-she-she's in the bathroom!" She squeaked out, terrified of the man above of her.

"Shit!" He swore, moving side to side. She began to pray that he didn't ask what was wrong. "Any idea what's wrong?"

'_DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!!'_ She thought to herself. Why her? She didn't want to die! Before she could open her mouth, the bathroom door opened.

"Isane-fukutachio, the pregnancy test, it's…" She stopped as she saw her leiutenant shaking in her seat, signalling her to stop speaking and her husband staring at her with disbelieve. "positive." She squeaked out. The two other person in the were slacked jawed. Zaraki mouth was twitching as he moved near Retsu.

"You're pregnant?" He asked her in a surprised tone. She gave him a slight nodded, only to be respond in a typical Zaraki manner.

"YES!" He bellowed out loud, scaring most of the four division. People outside the room were already pitying the poor soul that proved his or her self as a challenge for the Chaos captain. "THIS IS FUCKING GREAT!" He shouted as he disappeared, laughing his insane laugh.

In the eleventh division in the duel squad captains office.

The man that slain so many rouge soul reapers, millions of Hollows, thousand of Menos Granda and a few Vasto Lords in his first banaki release in the great Soul Society attack was busy doing his share of paperwork that the two top fighters of the soul society long ago settled on. Which was most of it. It kept the peace in the division. When he did train, there was a number of casualties that was lower then the past. But the injured was still high. Not that it was his fault, as he rarely went farther then Shikai. Only when someone hurt his husband did he go past that. He almost done when he heard a sudden shout of joy coming from his insane partner.

"Ah fuck, this is just great," He sighed, and rolled his eyes. His reached for his special captain cloak with the symbol in the front as the back one for his wings was a bit tattered and stained. He swished his tail when he heard the second shout of pleasure from Zaraki. He sighed and looked at their lieutenant. He didn't have his insane grin on as Zaraki did scare Sichigo quite a bit when he was like this. "I thought he was going to take captain-Unohana for lunch today."

"Well, I'm not going to get in _his_ way!" The ex-hollow stated, dropping his pen. H gathered Shinshikujizai and a big bag of something. He was blocked at the door when the third and fifth seat came in. "Ya mind moving? I promised I'd bring Pinky her candy." He stated at the two men. He had taken to call her by a nickname as she named him Palely. Frankly, he felt honoured that Yachiru chose to give him a nickname. Those who weren't around Palely often joked about the two being together, but it was done in secret.

"Sorry, Sichigo," Yumichika calmly told him. "The captain senses that the captain is a good mood. We're going to help clean the mess up."

"Besides," Ikkaku said slumping in the couch. "I don't think you'd want him to find that you're dating his daughter." A shout of joy was heard from a far Zaraki. He seemed to be coming closer.

"WHAT?!" He quickly waved his zanpakuto. "We're NOT dating, I'm just getting her some sweets cause she likes them," He slumped back in his chair. "Besides, I ain't afraid of Zaraki!" He nearly crashed into the ceiling when the shouts were coming from inside the division. He had dropped Shinshikujizai's long blade, which was slightly longer than normal zanpakuto katanas.

"I'd suggest you hide the sweets," The winged captain said, clutching his zanpakuto. "I too had a little date this afternoon, but we have to make sure that Zaraki doesn't kill the whole division." The usual pale lieutenant grew red and shouted

"We're not dat" He was cut off when Zaraki appeared in the office. He looked strange. It took the four squad members to figure it out. "Wait a minute, King's not covered in blood!" It was true, the captain cloak was clean as a whistle. Not a speck of any sign of battle.

"I thought you found someone to fight," Ikkaku said. "What gives?"

"It's clear that his opponent was too ugly to fight." The fifth seat said, leaning off the wall.

"It's Retsu! She pregnant!" He shouted at the four startled men. "I'm going to have a kid!"

"That's great King!" Sichigo shouted.

"It's so beautiful Zaraki!" Yumichika broadly grinned.

"Freakin' fantastic you idiot!" His old friend Baldy yelled at him.

"Well, this absolutely wonderful news Zaraki," The Order captain walked to the proud soon to be father again. "Just one question."

"What's that, wingy?" He looked with an insane grin.

"You did stay with Unohana for a while, right?" The four looked as Zaraki face slowly change to pure to dumbfounded. It turned into anger when the other squad eleven captain swatted him across the back of the head. "You moron! Go back to her! You should be with her!!!" The other men shouted similar thoughts, causing the proud warrior to leave with a look of fear in his eye. He was about to leave when Sichigo spoke up.

"You know King, I think I'll go tell the news to Pinky, ok? Bye!" He left the room with the other four men staring at him. For all his worth, he didn't have a lot of tact when it concerned Pinky.

"Damn, just tell her to come, nothing else!"

"Yes captain!" Kurosaki-fukutachio shouted as left the room again, this time grabbing Shinshikujizai. The one eye captain rolled said eye and also ran out the door with the rest of the men inside.

Some time later in the four division.

The soul society was in chaos. Everyone was whispering at the news that was flying around. No one was sure of the news, and the seven that knew of it were not talking or available for confirmation. A few soul reapers were thrown out of the division, not by captain Zaraki, but Unohana. Seemed like her mood swings were bring out her scary side. And all were scared, even Zaraki. None were allowed to enter as the Order captain, Ikkaku and Yumichika stood guard at the squad four office. A few of other captains tired to make it through, but they were deterred when they saw Zaraki running away from the office and Unohana pointing at something. Never a good sign when he was running away scared from Retsu. So the busty squad ten captain quickly removed herself from the vicinity just like when she overdid it when embarrassing her old captain. Even the head captain was staying away when he saw Zaraki carrying a large amount of food for his wife. The scared couple, with a trapped lieutenant were busy killing time in the office when they saw the door open.

"Sorry it took so long King. Took awhile to find Pink-Yachiru-san." He puffed as the tall, semi developed, shoulder pink hair fifth seat of the thirteen division came running in to see her father and mother.

"Is it true? I'm I going to have a little sib to boss around?" She asked with excitement, looking at her mother. It was because of that she didn't see the death glare from her father to her greatest friend and friend in crime Sichigo.

"I swear I didn't say a word!" He put his hands in front of himself and moved to the far wall. He leaned on it as the other men came in.

"Listen kid, me and Retsu are going to be expecting another kid soon," Zaraki looked way from the two women in his live. "We weren't exactly planning for this, but you have the right to know," He turned his head to look at the two women he loved so much. "So what we want to know if you're fine with it."

"Of course! I can't wait to have a little brother to torture!" She cackled like she did when she was a lieutenant. "Besides Palely!" Sichigo responded by blushing a bit and running his hand through his hair. The definitional family, excluding Ukitake-fukutachio in the family part, just laughed and laughed. The kid was going to be born into a happy family.

A few months later.

Their teacher in the Academy in hand to hand fighting was usual scary, but now it was beyond scary. Soifon-sama was always tough on her students, expecting perfection in their ability to fight so they wouldn't embarrass her if and when they went to her old division, which her old pupil was running perfectly to her expectations. Lately, she has been getting moodier and scarier, which none were dumb enough to say so. She had finished beating down some more morons when two people appeared; her husband Byakuya and her old master Yoruichi. She looked at her two acquaintances, she wasn't quite comfortable calling them friends publicly just yet.

"Byakuya-tachio, Yoruichi-sama, how are you two?" She asked the two when she clutch her stomach when it suddenly starting to hurt her.

"Soifon, are you alright?" Her old master ran to her, helping her up as the pain knocked her down. Her husband looked very concerned in his own way.

"I'm fine!" She was proved a liar when she felt another ripple of pain, knocking her down. This was the last thing she needed; show weakness in front of her students, not to mention her husband and Yoruichi-sama! Whispers were shooting around

"She doesn't look good."

"She ever looked good?" That voice suddenly quieted when her husband sent a death glare to said voice.

"Maybe she and her hunny been bouncing around to hard." That was silenced when both Soifon and Byakuya gave a death glare. That person went into a far place in the back of the room.

"You know, beebee, that might be it," The cat demon ignored the death glare from Byakuya and the embarrassed look from Soifon. "You heard the Unohana and Zaraki are expecting, so…" She donned a huge grin as both Kuchikis looked terrified for a spilt second.

"Maybe we, I mean I should check if it's possible." She stuttered, embarrassed.

'_Ah fuck, not this again!'_ She swore to herself. She used to do when Yoruichi-sama touched her in past. Most of her students sighed, they knew that they would have their ass's kicked because their teacher showed weakness.

"I agree," Byakuya stated in his neutral tone to the untrained ear, but excited tone to those who knew him very well. "I'll take you to the four division for the tests. Ca-Yoruichi-san, can you tend to my wife's class."

"Hai," The Evil-Cat-Demon said promptly, sad that she could come, but hid it well. "You will tell me of the results," She whispered it in her old student ear. "Alright class, enough rest time. Lets start!" She sprung into action as Byakuya carried his wife to the best medic in the soul society.

Later that night.

Yoruichi was pacing in the Kuchiki manner. Of course she broke in, which would be the only way for her to find the news. The fourth division had really tighten up security. That was mainly due to the fact the eleventh division took to guarding it very strongly. That was mostly due to Zaraki strong fatherly instinct and the most of the division feeling that they should protect the kid from the rest of the division that didn't want the fourth and eleventh division fully joined. So her chance of creeping in was vastly small. She was turned away a number of times using a number of tactics from the second division. Although there was one trick that she didn't try and that was asking.

Her ears perked when the sound of foot prints came. "So?" She quickly asked in excitement. "Are you two going to have a little kid?" Both nobles looked at her. Both were a little disturbed by the hyper adult, but they answered none the less. It was clear when Byakuya was shielding Soifon with his body slightly.

"Hai."

And the kid will be born into a noble family.

A number of months later, during a captains meeting something happened that no one forgot. It was a rare event as all sixteen captains of the fifteen court guard squad were there. As the usual drabble went on, Unohana felt pain lower down and was not able to cover it. With her husband looking she moved her hand to single that she was fine when a splash was heard. In a flash, captain Zaraki was at his side to reassure her and her lieutenant was already there as in case of her captain gave birth in awkward places. Retsu gripped Zaraki hand extremely hard, hard enough to have the sound of bone cracking. After a couple of hours of the miracle of live was done. All the captains and lieutenants, excluding Unohana, Zaraki and Isane were waiting when the door opened up. A tired Unohana, weary Zaraki and scared Isane walked out. The couple was close together, but a tiny bundle in Unohana arms with Zaraki gently wiggling his fingers in front of it. A little giggle was heard from the bundle.

"Hey there little kid," A soft voice coming from Zaraki was heard as he gently picked his youngest kid up. "Guys, I like to meet Masami." He showed the whole group of people his little daughter. There was much happy gushes from most of the females there and a couple of the men. A few months later, the medics were called to the sixth division when Soifon was staying for the time being as she couldn't teach. (actually, was forbidden from teaching). Later that night, the Kuchiki clan had a new member. Byakuya had named his child in honour of his grandfather. So his son was named Ginrei Kuchiki. And his future would shake the foundation of the soul society.

It was two years later that caused a huge uproar in the eleventh division.

Sichigo sighed. '_This is NOT a lieutenant job!'_ He screamed to his soul partner.

'_**Well, you could voice your opinion.'**_ ****Shinshikujizai said it back to him.

'_I ain't stupid! And I do like this a bit.'_ He thought back as he watched little Masami. She was in the eleventh division as the King and his Queen were busy setting up their home.

It was taking over two years! But, like the Order captain, Ikkaku, Yumichika and most of the eleventh division, they didn't mind having her in the office.

'_**Well, maybe you and 'Pinky' should tie the knot and have your own kids.'**_ His innocent, yet at time like these, **EVIL** soul partner replied innocently. And he was the fifth captain ex-Hollow for crying out loud!

'_Well, maybe one day,' _Sichigo, or Hichigo as he was called when he was a Hollow2 thought without thinking. _'But we're **NOT** dating!'_ Shinshikujizai just laughed and laughed.

He was doing his paperwork when she started to cry. Immediately, he rushed to get her bottle for her. He picked up the little baby in the croak of his arm and watched as she drank her milk down. She was quickly done and wanted more. He saw that her bottle was empty so he placed her down for a second turned to his desk that was right next to her crib for the extra bottle. When he turned around, his eyes were wide open and he dropped the bottle as she was missing and the door was open.

'_OHFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK**FUCK!**'_ He raced out the open door to find the girl before he got caught. He was truly afraid for her in the eleventh division and he _did_ not want the others to know that he lost Zaraki little girl.

Masami was wondering through the division at very fast speeds thanks to her father natural gift for said speed chasing a butterfly. She soon found herself in an outside training dojo. She had lost the insect and looked around and saw a big man above her.

"Hey, brat! Get the fuck away!" He shouted the baby who's lip began to tremble. "Damnit you little bitch! Get the fuck away!" He got angry when she began to cry. "Do I have to shut you up little retard?!?" He drew his zanpakuto and was bring it down in a strike when he heard "Bend Shinshikujizai!" All of a sudden, he had a single blade coming in and out of him at different places, one part being his shoulders and hands stopping him from continuing the strike. The lieutenant was there in a flash, one hand holding Shinshikujizai and the other the crying Masami.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!?!?" He shouted as he pulled the twisted blade out, causing a gush of blood to fly.

"Sichigo, what's going- IS THAT MASAMI?!?" Ikkaku shouted as he, the Order captain and the fifth seat ran to see their 'niece' crying her eyes out. "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" He shouted as he grabbed Sichigo by the arm holding Shinshikujizai.

"I was giving Masami her new milk bottle when she disappeared on me!" He gave the young baby to his captain, which started to calm her down. "Then I caught this moron trying to kill her!"

Said man now felt the anger of four of the most powerful soul reapers in the eleventh division. The man was sweating like hell. He was praying in thanks that _he _wasn't there. Suddenly a deadly spirit power was felt.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!?!?!" The insane, enraged father shouted as began to pounded the face in with his bare fist. He continued until he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. It was his lieutenant. "WHAT?!?!" He screamed, scaring most people around. He was covered in blood, but he didn't care. He wanted to kill that man.

"Stop it! You're scaring Masami!" He shouted as the cries were finally heard. He looked at his captain partner who was rocking the young child back and forth to sooth her.

"Shit!" He moved to hold his little girl, who was like her older sister, never frighten of him. As he reached for her, she cried even harder. He looked completely shocked. He quickly removed his captain cloak, cleaned his hands and rest of his body on it and threw it to the ground. This time he was allowed to pick his daughter up, but she was still crying hard. "Guys." His voice showed his feelings, betrayed and hurt. He was confused and sad.

"We'll take care of it," The Order captain said softly. "Go to Unohana." He waited until Zaraki disappeared.

"Please I-" He was pleading to his other captain. He was know for his kind and peaceful manner. He was stopped when the Order captain shoved his fist through his entire body.

"You disgusting piece of shit! What kind of fucking pile of Hollow crap attacks a little child!?!" He growled, his spirit power rising extremely fast. "If I **EVER** catch you around her again I will personally rip out your heat, shove it down your throat, rip it out your stomach and continue it again and again!" He screamed, scaring the other division members. Never had they saw him lose his anger. It was at level of Zaraki anger and still growing. "Now get out of my sight!" He ripped his arm out, covered in blood. The man fell to the ground coughing out blood. "Men, take care of this worm!" He gave the order as he kicked the man with enough strength to break most of the mans' ribs. He grabbed the other captain cloak. He walked away from the near death man, with grim face. From that day on, Masami was a protected gem that all the eleventh division members guarded. She raised in the four division, shielded from violence.

As the years passed by, more children appeared. Masumoto and Gin gave birth to healthy proactive boy named Hideo, then Shunsui and Nanao gave birth to a very strict girl named Junko that who one day act her mother. Then the Ukitakes gave birth a sweet boy called Kaien who was followed then by Urahara-tachio and Yoruichi-sensai when a little hyper girl named Eiko was born. It was at least twenty years later then on the same day that both Ichigo and Rukia gave birth to a lovely girl named Masaki and Toshiro and Momo received a little boy with green eyes named Sojiro out of respect and recognition of what really happened with Hyorinmaru on the same day.

This will be their story.

1: YES, in a way Ichigo is Zaraki's son as Isshin and Unohana were a couple. Now lets go look at the sky to see fire rain down.

2: YES, for all those who couldn't put two and two together! I mean, come on!

_Well, some groupings should be obvious. And some should not. I hope you will read more soon, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _


	2. First day sort of

-1

It was around ninety years afterwards. All the kids had grown up.

Ginrei had developed black hair like his father as well as blacks eyes like his parents. He seemed to have large amount of spirit power, but he was still young and still growing, although he could look at his father in the eye directly.

Hideo had his mother's hair, but he had his fathers eyes. Although, it hard to say as one would have to pry open Gin eyes to check. He had his hair at a short, respectable length and unlike his parents, he wasn't that tall, just being shorter then the normal soul reaper. He really hated it when someone made fun of it, i.e. patting him on the head, calling him tiny, saying "How's the weather down there?", just to name a few.

Kaien, on the other hand, was like his mother, being extremely tall, purple hair and light brown eyes. He did have father love for bad gardening, much to the cringe of many floweriest.

Junko was like her mother, she had glass, on the small side and the sharpest blue eyes anyone had seen . Like her father, she had brown hair, although she hated when he felt the need to make her more beautiful by styling it. That ended poorly for that man, despite being a captain.

Eiko seemed to be one for exploring as she had hair blond hair in a pony tail to get it out of her golden eyes. She had her mother skin tone and stealth. Like her parents, she was a tall one and to their great displeasure, she had developed fairly well and was not shy of showing it off. Like wearing small tank tops and little shorts that really showed off her features around others of her age mentality. As Ichigo said, payback is a sweet bitch.

Masaki was a combination of stubbornness, thick skulled, orange hair, black eyes, midgety terrible drawer like her mother, uncle and cousin. It seemed sucking at drawing was trait all Kuchiki had to have. Although, few were stupid enough to speak. Like her father. Which ended him on the couch for few days.

Sojiro was at normal height, which his father did not like at all, which he claimed was unfair. His eyes were a bit strange as his left one was teal and the other was that of his mothers. He had his white hair at a short length, which was needed as he grew up mostly in the fifteenth division. He was friends to most people except for one person: Masaki. Always the two were fighting each other over anything. One common fight topic was their shared birthday. That ended badly usually. Like several dozen buildings on fire one time.

Masami, the oldest of the children of the captains, was often called the fairest of them all. This was done away from any eleventh division member, as they would report it to her father and he would take it very personally and very badly. That was if you were a girl. If you were a guy and hit on her, you would never be seen again. She had shoulder length of black hair, a soft voice that was like music that could put someone to sleep. She had the deepest, most beautiful blue eyes that anyone seen. She was very gentle nature woman and to most people surprise, she could flip her father on his back without break a sweat. She did have her father strength.

The day came which Zaraki wished it never did come. He had been dreading it so much that he thought of stopping her. That was halted when his wife, his pink hair daughter, the Order captain, their lieutenant, third seat, fifth seat and his soul partner all told him to let go. Although he still had **some** plans, but when his little angel asked there was no way he could refuse.

She really wanted to go the Academy.

"Well, here you are Masami," He looked at his daughter, pleading for a miricle for her not to go. "You know that you can always come home."

"Daddy," She said softly and patted her father on the shoulder. They were still quite far away from the Academy. She looked at him with such love that made him unable to say no to her every wish. "I know you're not happy with me going, but I **want** to go."

"Well, you could still can home at night!" He quickly said.

"Dad," She looked at him. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry. I will be fine." She gave the most beautiful heartfelt laugh you could imagine.

"Alright," He looked at his daughter, he knew he lost the battle. He looked over and she was already wearing the red uniform. "I love you Masami," He said, giving his daughter a hug, nothing she couldn't stand. She gave it back, giving her smile that he loved seeing so much. She turned away and was already running ahead to meet Junko, Eiko and Masaki. "Take care!" He shouted, he knew those girls were her good friends and allowed them to be near her without threat. He waited until they were completely gone before he left.

At the Academy.

There was a bunch of souls here and there, waiting to be let in. Most were in groups, talking to friend here and there. It seemed all were in proper uniform, excluding one Eiko, being dressed in a 'skimpier' uniform, i.e. sleeveless and a shorter pants. She managed to do so by using loopholes in the rules. She caused many stares, which she acknowledged by a wink. Her parents were so not pleased.

"Ah, it's good to be around _so_ many boys." Eiko said with a bit of lust in her voice. She gave a seductive grin to a passing boy. He was so focused that he didn't see the other tougher boys in front of him. He began to get a little beating from it.

Junko looked at her friend. "Hmm, that was pretty funny," She and the other girls gave a little laugh at the poor boy that was running away from the group of angry soul reaper students. "Although, your mom does _not_ look happy." It was true as her mother was standing in cat form on the roof. She was burying her head in her paws.

"Why would she," Hideo asked shaking his head as he, Kaien Sojiro and Ginrei walked over. Almost immediately, Eiko placed her right elbow on his head as a leaning post. "You are such an evil annoying demon cat spawn! GET OFF OF ME!!" He shouted, causing many looks.

"Aww," She ignored him, pressing down on his head. Hideo face was slowly matching his hair. "You don't think I am an evil annoying demon cat spawn, do you Gingin?" She looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"Please Urahara-san," He said without looking at her. "You are noble. Please don't insult the noble ways by acting like this." He moved away from the other captains kids, going near the door to the Academy. Kaien gave a snort, and looked at Eiko.

"Well that's the longest he stayed here," Kaien said. "You think we could see if we could make him break his record, Eiko?" He gave a toothy grin.

"Nah," She said, still leaning on Hideo. He was trying to move, but Eiko had a strong hold on him. "I think seeing how long 'til Makie and Jiro start fighting."

Junko tapped her shoulder. "Too late, they have been already been split apart from fighting."

"Damn," She sighed, leaning heavier on Hideo. "I didn't get a chance to bet on it."

"Masami, how long do you think they're were at it?" She placed both elbows on Hideo now, looking at her dear friend.

"GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!" Hideo shouted, elbowing Eiko into the stomach.

"Gezze Hideo, when did you get there?" She said looking at her friend, who was fuming now.

"**EVIL CAT DEMON SPAWN!!"** He shouted, pointing a finger at her. He stormed off, clearly pissed off.

"So, Masami, what do you think," Eiko looked unphased. "Five, six seconds?"

Masami just softly sighed and left with Junko to the Academy. She looked back to say that it was twenty seconds.

"Well well," Kaien said with a grin. "You owe me fifty yen."

"You've to catch me!" She said a bigger grin.

And that begun the beginning of the first day of the school.

_Oh, I am enjoying this so much! Read more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story!_


End file.
